The Exiled Knight
by De4thknight
Summary: An exiled knight who disobeyed orders by killing a general in the process has escaped the queen Claudette and her army but now he has to run away from them but he meets some people who are willingly stand with him against the queen and her forces. This is the story of Tristan the one who vowed to protect those who will side with him.
1. Chapter 1

Set upon the edge of the open seas in the middle of the night, a transport ship carrying large goods and a prisoner will soon make land to the city that will take them till morning to get there, almost one hundred men station upon this ship, the ocean was so quiet and no clouds can be seen as the large moon shines down upon the ocean, peace and quiet for the men to have a normal sleep while the prisoner that is an exiled knight stays locked up at the bottom of the ship with the rest of the junk they have found along their travels and once they make it to port they will sell him and all the rest of the stuff. Gold, women, a new start will all come to these men but that will soon change as they were not alone in the sea.

Another ship with the pirate flag upon the top of the ship slowly moves to intercept that transport ship, readying the guns to open fire when they get close, hooks ready to jump aboard, swords and guns ready to use to slaughter the crew and the captain stands at the ready also as SHE steers the ship quietly until they are next to one another.

The male warrior chained up against the wall thinks about trying to escape but all he needs is something in the crates that can give him a shot of escaping. Suddenly cannon fire was heard from outside, a cannon ball blasted nearby where he was going through the ship until it reaches back outside, soon three more cannon fires goes off waking up the crew and getting to battle stations but they were too late to stop her and her assault on the ship.

Greetings, rascals. Plundering with splendor and refinement is my aesthetics!" The captain said as she ordered her crew to aboard the ship.

The ship was boarded by the pirates of the dead, all bones and ripped clothes and a bit of blunted weapons but they were strong to defeat the crew so quickly. He could hear the fighting so he tries to act quickly by kicking open a crate seeing a few weapons, he would move his feet together to grab a dagger and move it close to his mouth, once he bites the handle of the dagger he tries to spit it out to make it fly to his hands, he grabs the dagger but it cutted him but he doesn't have time for that he tries to get out by trying to remove the bracers attached with the chains against the wall, he does cut himself more but he keeps going until he is free.

The crew was soon dead and so does the captain of the ship, they didn't stand a chance and they failed to get what they wanted. "This ship belongs to the great Captain Liliana, take all the loot and destroy the evidence we have been here." She would turn back to return to her ship as the dead swarm all over this ship.

The dead moves into below deck and noticing the crates full of weapons and valuables, they would take it all but then one of them got hit behind by a mace by the prisoner, the two pirates looks back but they too got beheaded by his sword. They fall to the ground and he ditches the mace and gets back what he lost, his two swords and his pendant with a curved shape moon on it.

He slowly moves up top of the ship, wrapping some silk over his bloodied hands, still holding his sword he tries to sneak aboard on the other ship, moving inside while most of the dead were below deck, he moves to below deck but then two more dead pirates moved up and caused him to move in the captains quarters, slowly closing the door a bit and watches the dead move back on the transport ship.

He was about to go but then he turns back seeing the captain placing her hands on the table, the view he was he could be able to see the back of her pink underwear, he blushed a bit and slowly turns away getting out of the captains quarters and moving below deck. Once he got out of the room he turns back seeing a dead pirate in front of him, causing him to kick the pirate to the ground and make a run for it below, stepping on the skeletons head causing a loud break causing everyone including the captain to turn to face him. He would have no choice but to draw his sword and takes a few steps back as the dead surround him, almost twenty of them stands ready to fight him but then the captain would let some move aside so she can walk forward, placing her hand on her hips examining the man.

(No point explaining what he looks like the man on the cover matches his description.)

"A man who was soon to try to stowaway on my ship... a cute fellow, shame i have to kill you." She draws her Rapier sword.

"If i can defeat her, i can escape." He thinks to himself then he charges towards her swinging his sword against her, he would draw his second sword to cut her but instead she backs off but he did manage to cut a bit of her shirt.

She looks down then back up to the man then charges again, clashing against his sword a few times, she was quick and kept on swinging until she saw an opening, she ducks down and swings a stab to his gut but he quickly swings to hit her sword but he sustain a wound on the side of his gut, he backs off and holding it for the moment then aims both swords to her. She charges again and he swings a stab in front of her but then she strikes his hand causing the blade to fall into the water, he got his guard down as he looks at his blade falling, causing her to kick him against the side of the ship causing his wound to bleed out and with that Liliana wrapped this up by standing in front of him and kneeing his chest and pushing him to the ground for her to grab his sword and sit on top of him aiming both swords to his neck like scissors.

"Damn it..." he said to himself then looks up at her "Finish it then... im a dead man when we make it to the shore."

Liliana looked curious at the man as he said that, she would move the swords away and grabbed his hand removing the silk to see he was chained up, she knows this as she had the same fate long ago. "You're a prisoner?"

He would nod then she gets up off of him and place her sword away and gives back his sword "No one has ever manage to cut me but you..." she moves her shirt forward to see the cut close "You have done it. So you will not die by my hands, you are spared." She looks at the dead pirates "What are you all looking at get back to work!"

They would all go back to what they were doing before; he gets back up and looks at Liliana "Why are you keeping me alive?" he said as he place his sword away

"You are an outsider to the people on land... if you stick with me then i am sure you will prove useful to me in the future."

He looks to the side looking at the undead "I will not turn you into one of them, don't want to ruin a cute face like yours." She walks past him walking into her quarters but she turns back "What is your name prisoner?"

"Tristan... my name is Tristan."

"Well Tristan you can sleep with the others below deck... also... if you try to spy on me during my bath time... i will kill you." She starts walking to the quarters.

"Bath times?" he said to himself then thinks about it, imaging her naked in a bath tub, he would stop and coughs a bit and walking down below deck and waiting for them to set sail.

During the night before the sun would rise up Tristan would head back on the top deck, stretching his arms as he looks out and walks to the side of the ship looking out seeing the transport ship lying in flames before it sinks. He looks down at his wound as it stopped a while ago then walks to the front looking out at the view, leaning against the side seeing the view of the city in the far distance all lighted up at night.

He would think back of how it started, two years ago on the land when he was leading an expedition into the elven lands, moving further within and slaying creatures but then he was ordered to accompany the general while his squad remains where they are, once they push forward they would hear the crying of the men behind them under attack, the general wanted them as bait so it can draw out the true beast. Tristan didn't want this but he killed the beast on his own while many of the men was wounded in the fight, he ended up killing the general for betraying his own men and caused the men to retreat and report this to their superiors causing the army to pursue him until he is dead. His luck ran out when he was on an island and was found by the crew on that ship, chaining him up and leaving him with the rest of the junk below deck.

He slowly looks down at his pendant as this was the only thing he had of his sister before she was murdered by the army, causing him to leave the city and try to forget about that day. He turns back and notices the captain standing there; she walks over and stands next to him looking out at the view. "Quiet view isn't it?"

"Yeah." He turns back looking out at the view of the ocean and the city

"You are a soldier of the army, what a lieutenant?" she looks at him then looks at the pendant "A silver pendant..."

"Don't take it..." he holds the pendant tight "This belongs to my sister and i will fight to the death for it to remain with me."

"You are an outcast... what did you do disobey a little order from someo-"

"I killed a general for killing my men." He interrupted her. She raise an eyebrow looking at him as he has that serious look as he looks out "I vowed in the army to protect my men in my squad... i broke that... it caused me to go exile and the death of my sister." He looks at her "I don't want to lose anyone i care about, now i will vow to protect anyone with my life, since you spared me you are one of the people i will protect."

She slightly laughs and turns back leaning back "A man protects little old me... how cute." She started to return back to her room

"Captain." He turns back towards her, she looks back "I have given you my word, i will protect you whether you like it or not." He stares at her with that serious look once again, what he said was all true. She would just turn back and push her hat forward to cover her eyes as she walks off into her room.

She closes the door and looks back leaning against it and lets a deep sigh as she started to blush, taking off her hat "Why did i had to spare his life... damn it." She walks to her bed to try to sleep.

During the morning the captain was ready to sail out to the land, preparing to attack a small nearby village and take all they have if they surrender. Tristan stands by her side on the steering of the ship standing ready to do this, once they got into position they open fire, firing three shots at random areas, one hitting the well, another one to a nearby house that had no one inside and another one on the crops causing the people to scatter as three guards were station there draw their swords to prepare themselves for battle.

Tristan got off the ship and charges towards them, Liliana and the others would watch to see how he goes, he moves to the side to strike the one guard in front of him then uses his second sword to cut the other one then does a three-sixty to avoid the man's swing then strikes him at the back of the back, killing all three of them. Liliana ordered the pirates to round them up while some search all the houses to find anything valuable.

It all went well and soon they set sail out of there with a handful of gold and a few rare valuables, some of the rare valuables are sent to Liliana's quarters while the rest stay below, Tristan stands behind her as she has appointed him a position on keeping an eye on her sometimes when they do the siege on their enemies.

"Another perfect pillage don't you all agree?" he said to her while she looks at the small ruby she stole.

"It was too easy... i think if i had enough undead power i could be able to sack a city full of gold." She doesn't turn her head to him, keeps looking at the ruby to see if it was real or not but then it was a fake, she would shatter it on the table "Fake..."

"What's next?"

She turns to him "We go and get the-" suddenly a dead pirate interrupt the two "What do you want?"

"We have a problem, the military fleet is here."

Both of them looks at each other then moves outside to see what they are dealing with. They notice three ships with the red sails and the flag of the military symbol who serves the queen. One of the ships would open fire but misses, it was a signal shot to Liliana.

"Oh damn it there back and they brought help..." she looks at the undead "Ready the guns and bring up the anchor."

Another cannon fire went off and targeted Liliana, Tristan saw this and quickly tackles Liliana to the ground to avoid the shot, it blasted through and hitting a pirate. She looks up with her eyes wide looking at Tristan, she looks away and pushes him off of her, sitting up and looking over to the captain of the ship who is looking over to them on the telescope.

"Hand us Tristan!" he yelled out to Liliana "I will spare you and your ship if you hand the exiled knight over to us... do it now or we will open fire!"

"Were out gunned..." one of the pirates said to her "Should just give them what they want and escape."

Tristan looks at them and then to Liliana "They want me not you... i am more worth to them alive..."

"Not going to happen... i am not going to let them take you... prepare to fire." She said to the pirates as they move to position.

The ship fires towards them, damaging the closest ship an causing the captain to back off "All guns open fire!" all the ships would fire once they got in position, they bombarded the whole front and side of the ship damaging it hard and causing the ship to take in water. Liliana and Tristan falls back as the blast pushed them to the ground, more of their gunfire goes off hitting the sides and one of the ships moves to the side firing at the back side of the ship, with more water coming it this ship will soon sink to the bottom of the ocean with all the loot they have.

Liliana stands up yelling out "Keep firing... don't stop..." she gets hit in the back by the top of the broken ship's mast knocking her out on the ground and some blood started to go down her face.

Tristan slowly walks over to her before the ship would go down, noticing the three ships holding and moving all in a line ready to send one final attack. Tristan picks her up and drags her off the ship by picking her up off the ground and then jumping off before they would open fire to blast the whole side of the ship to cause it to tip to the side and sink. The ship was no more and because of Tristan he couldn't protect Liliana from the attack, because of this only those two survived as he tries to swim to the shores with her, dragging her out of the water and trying to wake her up by doing CPR. He looks down at her with her shirt and skirt ripped open, he would try to ignore that and starts placing his hands together to push her chest to try to wake her up then does mouth to mouth a few times but he couldn't wake her up.

"Liliana come on... don't die on me... I'm sorry." He keeps going a few times but she didn't wake up. He shakes his head and kisses her mouth while she lies there dead "I am sorry Liliana..." he gets up and looks around then he prepares to move out into the forest to evade his enemies, leaving Liliana there as there was nothing he can do but it wasn't the end for her as she was already an undead woman, here to serve the one who raised her from the dead.

She slowly opens her eyes hearing what he said and felt that kiss but she couldn't wake up due to the damage she took. "Tristan..." she said to herself then closes her eyes again to sleep.

The enemy ships sails through the wreckage looking at the ocean seeing the debris and the bones of the skeletons but no sign of Tristan or Liliana, knowing that they are still alive somewhere so they prepare to move to the shores to hunt him down wherever he goes, thanks to Liliana he is now stuck on the main lands and is now perfect way to trap him and end him.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rises on another beautiful day set upon the ancient forest, bigger than the human kingdoms and upon this land lies the elves who dwell in the large forest, away from the civilisation and has been a peaceful neutral race since the beginning of the Queen's Blade Tournament, the elves are allied to the queen and her forces but they do not interfere in the war as it is not their war to deal with but because of the humans the forest started to go restless because of the private lumbering they have been doing, hurting the forest by chopping down hundreds of trees for resources. The animals of this ancient forest started to go restless as they turn against the humans and elves, destroying the humans lumber and attacking the nearby elven settlements causing a big problem to both races but the humans decided to end this alliance between them by clearing a path of the forest with fire.

The western side of the forest was burnt down by the humans, causing the elves to retreat further within the forest after they lost two of their settlements and a few lives, removing almost thousands of trees causing the animals to retreat and be hunted down by those who wishes to get gold from the army by killing valuable and rare beasts that dwell in the forest, they never set foot in that place until now as they are trying to hunt down Tristan who has fled the pirate ship led by Captain Liliana he takes refuge in the forest but he would soon be cornered if the elves or humans or the wild animals find him, they will kill him on sight.

Tristan wakes up after being asleep for almost an hour now, he scratches his eyes and covers up the campfire before taking his leave out of there, he runs further to the north but couldn't really see where he was going due to the trees so large they can make an entire house with one log of a tree, they were covering up the sun that much it was hard to know where he was going and there was no light at the end of this path. The army leaded by twenty men all spread out moving further to the forest to hunt down Tristan, they cut down whatever nature is in their way until they find the man they are trying to hunt down for two years.

Tristan wasn't alone in this forest as he felt like he was being watched from afar, a female elf with revealing green armour only covering her parts had a spear at the ready as she stands on the branch of a tree looking down at the human as he runs through the forest, she would also look back sensing more men are coming, knowing that they are after him as there was alot of them coming.

Tristan keeps going until he luck ran out as he tripped over a large root and causing him to fall to the ground, his knee hits another root hard causing his leg to hurt bad but he had to keep going but another bad luck occurs as he got stuck on the edge of the cliff close to a waterfall looking down as it would lead to a large deep water, with his leg hurt he could make the fall but his leg might go worse than before. He turns back and noticing the army is close on his tail, he looks back and back to them as he has no other choice but to sacrifice the leg.

He would take a few steps back then tries to run and take a leap to take a long fall down into the water, the general and his forces made it to the cliff then looks down but they didn't see Tristan there, they would keep searching and soon they go to the west while the female elf decided to take a short cut through the forest to get to the bottom of the waterfall of where he will be washing up soon.

The female elf goes by the name of Alleyne walks over to the man as he washed up on ground lying on the ground and coughing out water but he didn't see her coming towards him, he just lies there looking up at the sky breathing heavily and his leg was worse as the bruise was purple and big, no way he can fight in this condition so Alleyne decided to spare his life by taking him back to her settlement to help heal his wounds.

The men search until it got midnight, it would b hard to find him now in the dark so they have to return they have no other choice in the matter but they will come back when the sun rise on the forest. Tristan would slowly wake up being in a small hut with his shirt and weapons removed, he looks at his chest seeing some bandages on his chest and on his pants of his wounded leg was pulled up to bandage the bruise he sustain from the fall. He slowly tries to sit up but then someone comes through looking at him holding a sword at the ready.

He sits there looking away "Elves... you here to kill me?" he looks back to Alleyne

She place the sword away "If i wanted to kill you, you would have been dead." She walks over to check the bandages "I needed to know if you are a threat or not." She turns her head to him "That was reckless what you did on the fall, you scored a fifty."

"You're scoring me a fifty?" He sighs then looks at his check noticing he doesn't have the pendant on him "Where is it?" he looks at her

"Where's what?"

"My pendant... where is it!?" he looks around and was about to move his leg quickly but he felt the pain and couldn't move "Damn it."

"Easy... keep this up and i might have to remove that leg." She takes out the pendant and shows it to him "Is this the one?" the pendant had a crack on the moon, just a simple small crack

He sighs of relief and takes it "Thank you." He puts it over him "This here is special to me, i can't lose it... stupid me i forgot to thank you for what you done, if you didn't save me i would have been in trouble, thank you."

"You couldn't stand a fight the enemy, i score that a ten." She stands up and turns back

"Wait... just... who are you and where exactly am i?"

"You're in a tribe of forest elves in the east. I am Alleyne the oldest warrior of this tribe." She then walks out of the hut and walks to another one to speak to someone about the man she saved.

There was no way he can leave this place anytime soon, he would have to rest a little longer and that he has no other choice unless they kick him out early but he can't blame them after what they did in the past. In three days he stays in that place but at the third day he slowly gets out of the hut and looks around the tribe as it was midnight, he could finally see the clear skies as the forest wasn't covering this little place. He puts on his clothes as he walked out of the hut but then looks to the side seeing Alleyne standing there with her arms crossed looking down then turns her head towards him.

"Leaving now?"

He nods "I have to, i stayed here too long and it won't be long before the army finds this place and attack it. I can't do it again."

"Again?" she thinks to herself then moves off the wall "What is your name warrior and why are they after you?"

"My... name is Tristan, i was once a lieutenant of that army but i betrayed them after what happen... after what he did." He looks away as he thinks about that general. "I have to go if i stay here any longer than i will put you all at risk and i cannot allow that, if they find out you are helping me they will declare war upon you forest elves."

"That maybe but you are still injured, if you go out there now in the dark then either they find you in this condition or the beasts out there will kill you, pretty sloppy to go into the forest in the dark in a weak condition, thirty."

He sighs "This isn't a joke... i have to go."

"I cannot let you do that, you need to rest one more night and then in the morning i will escort you out of the forest and into the country side."

"You would really help me... i haven't exactly done anything to you people before in the past so why save someone who used to be a soldier."

"That part is none of your business." She turns back "We leave in the morning, you better be ready." She walks off "Don't try to leave or you will die out there."

Tristan looks down and turns back hearing her words well he returns to the hut to sleep once more, waking up soon in the morning and preparing his weapons and clothing ready to go. His leg was fine for now but if he keeps pushing it then it will start to hurt him again. He walks outside seeing Alleyne already ready, covering herself with a red coat and a red hat and holding a spear at the ready, she nods to him and so does he and then the two would head out of there together, moving to the west then make their way to the north to get out of the forest.

Both of them stays close as they venture through the forest, she knows what they might have to deal with so she has to tag along with him until he gets his way out of there, something was wrong during the travel as it was too quiet, there was no one around, the birds were quiet and the trees are calm, no animal hides in the bushes and it doesn't look like there are anyone out here, something was really wrong it caused her to stop for a moment and looking out taking out her spear to hold with two hands.

Tristan turns back noticing her weapon drawn "What's wrong?" he heard something behind and he quickly draws one sword and holds it with two hands "Were not alone aren't we?"

Both of them looks over to the bushes, they stand ready and wait for whatever it is to make the move first before they attack but then it was nothing as a small little white bunny rabbit comes out of the bushes, Tristan raise an eyebrow and lowers his sword and so does Alleyne.

"We were afraid of a damn rabi-" he looks over seeing a giant tree slowly moving its head "Oh my god." It would turn alive and this tree was different from the others, it was darker green and shorter, it's like it was corrupted somehow. "Watch out!" he shouted to Alleyne as he runs towards her

She looks back and prepares to defend but then the walking tree would hit her chest, knocking her back and cracking her breastplate. It would go after her but then Tristan stood in front of her and swings forward hitting the arm then take out his other sword and starts hitting his arm until it comes off, Alleyne would watch as he protects her from this tree as it takes a few steps back. Tristan stands there waiting for a moment then attacks again by jumping to stab both swords through its chest to let it fall back on the ground then takes them out and finishes this with a stab to the face to kill it.

Alleyne stands up looking at Tristan as he walks off the dead tree "You killed it."

He looks back to her "I vow to protect those who saved me... i will protect you with my life from anything that comes in your way." He places his swords away then looks back to the tree

She sighs "Still sloppy, fighting like a barbarian... forty." She walks close to the tree "A corrupted walking tree... it's all thanks to the army that destroyed the forest a while back."

"Damn them..." he looks around seeing more of these elsewhere "There asleep but if we get too close they will attack, just how many are we dealing with?"

"Hundreds of them, they were supposed to be the protectors but then once they failed they begin to attack anyone who gets nearby." She starts walking "Let's go, they won't go active if we are not close to them so don't get close." She keeps walking

Tristan soon starts to follow her, seeing more of the corrupted trees nearby they keep moving forward avoiding them and if they do get close they try to be quiet, they continue going until they reach a clearing but it was too early, Alleyne would then run towards it then Tristan follows, at the end of the path they notice more death of the forest, another chunk of the forest was wiped out by the humans once again. Another hundreds going far, with that they were able to see the city from here and some of the towns outside and also seeing a lumber mill nearby, it caused Alleyne to go on her knees looking out as this proud and beautiful place is becoming a harvest to the human race.

"Alleyne..." he slowly place his hand to her shoulder "I am sorry... sorry for what my kind has done... i know how you feel and because of you saving my life twice now i will save you a second time." He draws his sword and walks over to the lumber mill

She looks up at him "What are you doing?"

He looks back while walking "Payback time." He walks over to the lumber seeing the guards defending it and a handful of citizens cutting down the trees. "Always wanted to fight back, here i am." He starts running towards them

The guard's looks over seeing he's charging, six of them draw their swords and get ready to defend, the citizens would make a run for it while they fight him as they know who he was. He clash his sword with one of them then he strikes his chest and kicks him on the ground, then he swings at another guard giving him a large cut to the chest then blocks two attacks of the other two soldiers, clashing with them a few times but one of them slipped up, he cuts through his chest then swings both swords to the other until he cuts his neck, the leg and soon a stab to the chest, looks back and kicks the wounded soldier to the face then only one remains, he was about to draw an arrow but then he gets hit in the chest by Alleyne's spear.

Alleyna walks near to Tristan "That was eighty." She whispered then looks at the dead and back to him "We should go to the north before more arrive, they will tell the army and they will come." She walks over to the dead soldier and takes the spear out of his chest and place it on her back then looks back to Tristan "It's not safe until that queen is dead. I did hear there was a rebellion going on so if you wish to fight against her then you should go to the north."

"What about you?"

"I will go and tell my kind... maybe we will meet again." She slightly smiles to him then lends her hand out for a handshake "Until then... We go our separate ways."

Tristan shakes her hand "Thank you... i won't forget about you and your kind... i might do that if i get close to the rebels."

"Good luck... you need it." She turns back and walks off but she turns back and said one thing "Ninety nine." She continues going off

He slightly laughs then starts to walk off moving to the north but he keeps to the side of the forest just in case, if he gets attack he can go through the forest and then let the corrupted trees deal with them while he moves to the north.

The army soon heads towards the lumber mill noticing the dead bodies, they had reports that a man with an elf leaded the killing here. The commander looks around seeing no one nearby so he will probably be going to the north, he signals his men to give chase as they know where he is going, they need to stop him before he joins the rebels, if they do get him then it is all over for the queen and this kingdom.

Tristan moves towards a small town that isn't populated by the guards so he started to move freely in the town but notices that it's abandon like there are people inside but they don't want to come out, he taps on the handle of his sword as he walks through but then finally it hit him.

An arrow came from behind as a soldier holding a crossbow came out of a house and fired, hitting his back, causing Tristan to walk forward then looks back seeing him trying to reload causing Tristan to make a run for it but once he started running two soldiers from the side charge towards him, he kicks one of them back and dodges the other mans swing but he keeps running until he gets hit again by the arm by another crossbowman and again on the hand. He keeps going until he makes a run to the wooden bridge nearby, heading towards it before they get him, heading across the bridge he would stop half way as another woman stands before him that is sister to the queen, a woman holding a spear also and has two female guards standing behind her, he looks back seeing the men behind him. He is now cornered.

"We got you now... your cornered, now in the name of the Vance family you will come back with us or we will be force to take you down and drag you with us, you have a choice now boy."


	3. Chapter 3

Trapped once again by the army of the queen, cornered and can feel the death coming to take his soul out of this world and into the plains of where all the dead lies, cornered on the wooden bridge can't get out of this or can he? He walks back to the side of the bridge while they started to advance forward to get him; he looks back down at the water then pulls out his arrows.

"He's gonna jump... shoot him!" she yelled out to get the crossbowman's to fire.

Tristan makes a jump over the bridge before they fire, they miss the shot and he falls right into the water, getting pulled by the current and heading off elsewhere, with that the group makes a run on the side of the water trying to catch him, all of them move forward to the east away from the kingdom.

Tristan finally got out of there by grabbing a branch close to the shores; he grabs it and slowly pulls out of the water, catching his breath and looking at his wounds, noticing they are coming so he makes a run for it. He tries to hide somewhere so they can't get him, he found a small hole behind a house, he ran towards it without being seen as they were watching the water then he tries to get underneath the house as they ran past him, once they were further they would stop for a moment as they can't see him.

Tristan appears behind him by stabbing two soldiers in the back with two swords, they turn back but he strikes down the soldier with the crossbow then blocks the other attacks, she backs off to let her troops deal with him and see his fighting style, he blocks their attacks and strikes down another one, one of them manage to cut his left arm but he stabs him back in the gut, pushing through his body then moves him to the side to let the other two stab his body, he pushes forward to let the two fall back on the ground and got the body on them. More were there as they stood around him while the two move off of the man's body; he kicks one of them and then strikes one of their arms off then blocks the other ones attack, he uses his other sword to cut his neck then blocks the two final soldiers with both swords but then she would get involve as she was charging towards him but suddenly she got hit in the back by someone.

Gunshot went off, hitting her back and causing her to fall to the ground, with that the two soldier's looks back then Tristan moved his swords away and strikes both of them down before turning his attention to the one who saved him.

A man with a green hood, a bandana covering his face and was wearing a brownish leather armour set, holding a long barrelled rifle along with a scope included, he walks out of the shadows and reveals himself to the man he saved, placing the rifle on his shoulders "Small world isn't it Tristan."

"Nathan? What the hell man?" he place his sword away

He walks close to him then looks at a wounded soldier and shoots him then looks back to him "I'm the Hunter remember... didn't think you weren't coming back on the mainland, thought you were on an island."

"I was..." he looks away "It's complicated." He looks down then crouches holding the wound he got shot in the leg with an arrow before.

"Lucky shot they did..." he goes on one knee looking at the wounds "Come on i know a place that can patch you up, maybe you can tell me the story along the way huh?" He grabs his arm and wraps it around Nathan's neck to help him move out of this area. "Don't suppose you know the woman i shot?" he looks at her before he moves off.

"Elina Vance..."

"Oh what an overkill." He slightly laughs as he keeps moving him out of the site.

Tristan would talk about what happen to him, when he got attack by pirates, saved by elves and hunted by those he fought with, travelled from the south to here with him to the north where they will make a stand against the army when they come with vengeance for killing the sister of the queen. The general from before have found the bodies, he has taken Elina back to show the proof of her death, with that large hit in the back he knows it was the Hunter who got her, they would notice the tracks and would proceed to continue the chase after them, knowing they are heading to a town that is protected by the holy chosen one in this land, Sigui.

Nathan has patched his wounds just to not slow down the moving, they finally make it to town seeing the people all inside as they know who Nathan is and with that soldier armour Tristan is wearing they start to get suspicious to them, they remain inside while the two move on the path through the town, seeing a large church in the distance with a few female holy servants who prey to god.

"You should be careful about this town... don't cause a problem with the clerics, or they will get you. I tried."

"Should i even ask why Nathan?"

"I tried to flirt with the woman in that church... let's just say that i played with fire and i got myself burnt." He keeps moving with Tristan to his house that lies away from the town

Nathan helps his wounds but once he was done he heads out to the tavern to get something to drink, he leaves his rifle behind as it caused problems last time he walked into a tavern with a rifle ready to go off. He was about to walk to the tavern but then she was there, the priest of that church stands in front of that tavern about to walk in but she stops and looks over to Nathan, crossing her arms looking at him as he turns his head slightly laughing.

"Oh damn and i didn't even do anything yet..." he looks back to her "Hey there Siggy."

"You know i don't like you calling me that name... Heretic." She held her weapon at the ready

"Oh don't be like that, you didn't kill me last time and you gonna do it now? What a shame we could have had something..." she aims her halberd weapon to his neck "Ok never mind then."

"Why did you bring the soldier with you... i heard you killed one of the members of the Vance family and killed her troops but you spared one, why did you save this one man?"

"Remember when i talked about that exiled knight..." he slightly smiles at her while slowly moving her weapon away from his neck "That was him... the one that i was trying to find but failed to do so. He is now backing the fight with the rebels."

"And you would kill more people in the process?" she takes a step back holding her weapon "I told you that if i ever hear about you slaughtering people i will be force to burn you like i did long ago."

"You going to strike down an unarmed man?" he looks back as his rifle was still back at the house "Killing a guy cold blooded is a bad thing isn't it?"

She would lower her weapon "No..." suddenly one of the villagers got hit while walking towards the tavern on the path; he got hit on the side of his chest with an arrow and falls to the ground. She looks back to the dead man and looks at the general and his forces here. "Murderers..." she walks over to them

"Calm down priest... we are just here to execute those who sides with the betrayer." He signals his men to spread out then looks at Nathan "The hunter is here."

"Oh damn." He quickly makes a run for it back to the house, the soldiers would give chase while Sigui looks back at him and he looks back at her "We will meet again soon Siggy... always!" he keeps running to the house then takes out a knife and throws it to one of them, hitting the soldiers neck

She looks back to the general "The villagers had nothing to do with the death of the queen's daughter... you didn't have to kill-"

"Oh shut up Sigui... you have always been a backside of the queen, take her away." Two soldiers walks towards her but doesn't have their weapons drawn, they both grab her arms "We decide who is a threat to this nation... not you or your god."

The soldiers searches through the place and notice some houses were carrying weapons, they dragged the people out and slaughtered them by pinning them up against their houses and shoots an arrow in their chests and lets Sigui watch in terror as the people that pray to god are being killed in front of her eyes, it won't be long before they get to the church to drag out the other priests and maybe kill them as well.

The ones chasing after Nathan gets to the house but then he notice Tristan standing there all well and ready to fight, he fired the rifle and sends one of the soldiers flying back and falling on the ground, he passes the rifle to Nathan then draws his sword and attacks the others while Nathan reloads his rifle. Tristan blocks two of the soldiers attacks then strikes them down while Nathan quickly blocks one of the attackers with his rifle then takes out another knife and stabs his chest and kicks him back, once he reloads he looks over seeing Sigui then looks to the others charging to the church, he aims his sight and shoots one round towards them, hitting two men with one shot to the head then moves his rifle towards the general and shoots him but he moved to the side to let one of his soldiers take the hit, he fired one more round at the ones who was holding Sigui, hitting them in the back then she would act by punching the other one and running back to grab her weapon.

Tristan and Nathan runs back down to help the others, Nathan stays behind to reload while Tristan runs to the other houses to strike down the soldiers before they shoot the villagers dead, he beheads one of the soldiers then moves to the side to avoid the arrows then runs back to them and strikes them before they reload, Nathan would fire hitting another three soldiers dead while Sigui fights against the ones who are defending the general, striking them down and sending purple flames from her halberd burning the soldiers in front of the two, walking towards the general and aims her weapons ready.

"You harmed the innocents, they did nothing to you or your queen... may you burn in the flames of hell." She sends the flames over his body burning every bit of him and watches while he screams in pain and soon he falls to the ground but she turns back before that and walks over to Nathan.

"Now do you understand?" Suddenly she slaps him across the face when she got close to him; he stopped for a moment then looks back to her "What the hell was that for?"

She suddenly place her hands to the side of his face then kisses him, Nathan was bit of a shock but he closes his eyes and wraps his arms around her but she stops and moves away "That is saving me and this town..." she looks over to Tristan as he stands there looking at the two

"You call that a burn?" he place his swords away

The three would start to help the villagers, Sigui would help them while the two take the bodies elsewhere, doing all the heavy work, dragging them to the other bodies while she helps bury the dead villagers, giving them peace and protection to the other villagers. Few hours of work Nathan and Tristan returns to the tavern for something to drink before going to the church but they remove the blood off their bodies before going to see Sigui as she wanted to speak to them in the church after they are done doing all the heavy lifting work.

She was standing by the alter going on her knees looking up at the arch window praying to god for forgiveness for what she had to do to protect the villagers, once she was done she gets up and walks over to the two as they were ready to leave this place.

"We cannot stay here... not when the army is looking for us two people." Tristan would say to her

"Indeed... these soldiers are going too far now... they are hurting innocent people... i did ask the queen many times that becoming a Tyrant will bring suffering to the innocent but she refuse to listen to me." She lets a deep sighs "I have seen the light and god has ask me to protect these people, if you wish to join the rebels then i will join you two on the journey to fight against the queen."

"So i was right all this time... does this mean you will finally heal my arm?" Nathan said while showing her the burnt arm she did to him a while back. It was burned as red but he was able to use his arm well he just needs to ignore the pain he is suffering right now when he moves it around.

"Just how exactly did you manage to get that anyway besides flirting with her?"

"He was trying to grope me so i burned his arm and warned him that if he ever does that again i will remove the arm." She moved her hand to his arm, a ring on her hand glows with green slowly removing the burns on his arm

Tristan slightly laughs at him then looks away. Nathan looks back to him "Shut up she loved it... you women and your damn 'Holy Pose' "

"This again." She stops halfway then turns around

"I'm sorry ok... just... please heal me."

"I will be outside when you two are done with each other." Tristan walks out of there heading outside and looks out at the night sky while the two stays in the church for a while. "Won't be long..."

Elsewhere in the east where the Swamp Witch is preparing to rally her forces to attack the army that is station outside of her borders. Liliana and her undead pirates returns but with a better ship, a flying one to be exact that will fire down at the army while the rest of her forces charge through to deal with them personally, Liliana was enjoying the killing but soon she started to think about Tristan as what he said to her, causing her to lose focus but she shakes her head and keeps pressing forward, seeming to have some feelings for Tristan after what he did after her ship went down, trying to save her life and kissed her, she couldn't get it out of her head.

The army was a full retreat after they can't hold them, once they take over the area it won't be long before they press forward but the Swamp Witch stays where she is and waits for now for the right moment to strike the city and end this once and for all.

Elsewhere in a small town not far from the battle, this will become another place that will be attack by the dead, with only a handful of rebel soldiers standing ready they would have no choice but to abandon the town and return to the north to join with the rest of the resistance. Before all hope left them someone would come to the village, a woman who they know well, and a woman who defeated all of them, someone who won the tournament and became the Phantom Warrior named Maria, here to save the people and help them flee from the enemy before they come here.

During the travel Nathan, Tristan and Sigui were ready to depart on the journey to the north but Tristan decided to walk alone by going to the east for the moment then to the north to regroup with them, Nathan didn't like this but he had to accept this, they have to depart and Sigui didn't really like this at all now since she will be stuck with him again alone. Nathan travels to the east where he will come across the people who are fleeing from the enemy, there he will find Maria who is leading the people to freedom, it was going well but then Tristan saw the undead coming from the side, a patrol they were and once they saw them they charge.

Maria saw them and ask the people to make a run for it, she draws her long sword ready for a fight but then Tristan runs to the side to join, she slightly smiles then runs towards the undead as they charge. Maria clashes against one of them then she punches the dead head in to remove the head while Tristan swings both swords to strike through their ribs and kicks the rest of their parts away then the two would finally stand together while the rest surround them, both looks at one another then back to them and charges, clashing against the dead many times until they are all dead.

After the battle Tristan catches his breath then looks over to Maria as she place her sword away and looks over to him with one hand to her hip, Tristan place his sword away and walks over to her. "The Phantom Warrior... Maria..." he lends his hand out "Never thought i would see you in person."

She smiles at him and shakes his hand "Nice to meet you, i take it you are Tristan the Exiled Knight in the army?" He would nod to her "Then we have work to do, and much to learn from one another, come with me." She turns back "We have much to do, let's go before the dead returns and finds out what happen here."

The two would walk out of there and regroups with the others before the dead return with a bigger force.


	4. Chapter 4

The Swamp Witch who rules the dark lands with her supernatural creatures who she will use to battle against the queen and her army that she has been making for a while now, with the help of the Vance family and other allied forces she will use everything, even become a tyrant to destroy the Swamp Witch and her armies, some people have already joined her cause only to remove the Swamp Witch but with her dark powers of resurrection she will use anything to win, especially using a dead woman named Liliana and her pirates to rain siege on the land but she hasn't revealed her champion yet, the black knight who was raise from the dead after winning a war between other male fighters during the Queens Blade, the witch created a King's Blade and wanted to use a champion in her war but the real champion who won fled her wrath and went elsewhere in the west, unknown to where he is but people do believe that he might reveal himself when the rebellion and the queen mess is all over and the war between the Swamp Witch begins.

In the north the villagers who fled from the undead have moved to another town, able to rest there for now with the two heroes who protected them from the attack, both Maria and Tristan walks together down the streets looking at the villagers setting in.

"Peaceful here for now... but they would have to pack up again if they come this way..." Tristan said while walking with Maria

"Then they will stand and fight just like the rebels... as long as the queen doesn't get involved in this..."

"The Rebels in the north... the queen in the west and the Swamp Witch in the east... powerful war..."

"Yeah..." Maria looks back seeing some rebel soldiers coming through, looking over to the two then she looks back to Tristan "We have to go... the rebels need us for the war."

Tristan looks back also "Alright... once the queen is dealt with then we can go after the queen."

Maria nods and would go with the rebels to the north west to be with the other rebel forces in the area, preparing for an attack to the queen, damaging her defences so they can get inside to deal with her personally but with the Swamp Witches onslaught it cause them to hold for now and wait until the queen is done dealing with this, if they attack now then the undead will attack and it will ruin everything they have been trying to do.

Both Nathan and Sigui made it in one peace before Maria and Tristan got there, they were inside a large cave that had camps inside and outside hidden from any signs of the queens forces, the four would be ordered to follow this one man to the room where they will be brief on a task from the one who is leading this rebellion against the queen, the young knight and exiled princess Annelotte. She was looking down at this large table looking at the map and with a few red blocks on them that are in the west probably the queens forces, her forces in the north and east are the blue blocks on it and the purple blocks in the east are the Swamp Witch and her forces, she kept moving the blue blocks back and pushing the purple ones forward then she looks up seeing the four entering the room.

"Your all here... i heard about you four... i need all the help i can get to defeat the queen." She moves to the side of the table and stands in front of them "Welcome to the ones who wishes to end her tyranny once and for all."

"So you have a plan of an attack?" Tristan said to her

"I don't think the undead will play dead for a few hours just to let us attack the queen." Nathan said

"They won't and that's the problem... we have to eliminate the Swamp Witch if we want to attack the queen, if we attack her well we might lose too many forces and we might have to cancel the operation."

"The elves can help you with the Queen." Allayne enters the room behind them, walking towards them.

Tristan looks back to her "Your here... glad you showed up."

"The forest elves have your support, the Swamp Witch will have to cut through the forest to attack head on and i don't want that to happen. If you want to cause damage from both sides then you would have to find a way to actually get those two to go at each other and then we can wrap up the fight."

"Taking out two birds with one stone... i like it, so how are we gonna let that happen?" Nathan looks at the others

They think for a moment then Tristan would speak up first "I know how you can get them to fight each other... i know someone in the Swamp Witches ranks and i know she is still alive, if i can speak to her-"

"No." Annelotte said to him "If you speak to her then she will make an ambush for us, she can't be trusted."

"I know... i will talk to her alone, just her and me, and then we will commence the attack on any fore you want."

"I will go with Tristan... just in case there is an ambush." Nathan said "I got your back Tristan."

"Thanks..." both of them looks back to Annelotte "We got this... just hold off the enemy as long as you can, if you don't heard anything from us then commence the operation."

"Fine then... but we won't be here when you return."

Both of them nod and take their leave out of the room, preparing themselves before taking their leave out of there. Tristan would tell Nathan that they might need to see Liliana in the Swamp Witches borders if they wish to see her and convince her to join them, he even told him how he met her and he knows she can trust him again. During the night they make their leave out of there while the rebels would prepare to move out but Annelotte would think of something else just in case they need to deal with both of them in the end.

Nathan and Tristan walks to the east, towards the dark planes that is being controlled by the Swamp Witch, they stand on the cliff looking out seeing a large band of undead and other creatures out there. Nathan sits down loading his rifle and watching the skies while Tristan moved further inside to find the floating ship in the sky he heard about, hoping that Liliana is up there. The large ship flies over the area and was getting closer to the cliff where he was, Nathan would move to other areas just to get a better sight while Tristan tries to make a jump towards the ship before it flies above, he grabbed the anchor while he was in the air and looks down seeing the ship moving above, he would quickly climb up to get inside the ship while Nathan would keep an eye on the ship and would arm himself a special bullet that could be strong enough to damage the ship if the plan doesn't go well between Liliana and Tristan.

The ship was fortify by the pirate skeletons like last time, this ship looks just like the one that was destroyed by the army but she somehow got it back and restored it to its natural glory. Liliana was around but she was having a nice time in the bath in her quarters, lying in there enjoying herself in the hot tub, soon she would get out of there and covers herself with a towel and was about to walk to get her clothes but then once she walks to her bed Tristan stood behind her.

"Liliana..." He whispered to her and she would stop for a moment, she quickly turns back seeing him.

"You're alive... Tristan..." she would run towards him and hugs him but she accidently lost her towel the moment she hugs him, once she lets go she would notice she lost her towel and Tristan would blush for a moment as he accidently looks down, she would scream and then punches his face in.

Soon she puts on her clothes while Tristan was leaning his head against the wall facing towards it and looking at the red mark on the side of the face. She too was blushing for a bit but she remains calm and looks back to Tristan and he would look back to her still holding the side of his face.

"What are you doing here... i thought you weren't coming back here again." Liliana looks over to him and puts on her hat

"I need your help... i helped you and now you must return the favour."

"If you are asking to get in bed with me then-"

"No! That's not what i came here for... i need your help distract the queens forces with this ship."

Liliana sighs and looks away "You want me to betray the true queen... is that what you want?" she looks back

"I... the war is about to begin and the rebels are going to attack, we need your help Liliana... can't end this war without you... we are stuck in a conundrum, you attack the queen then the rebels will attack the Swamp Witch... if we attack the queen then the Swamp Witch will attack us... we are tied right now."

Tristan walks closer to her "I am not asking you to betray your master i just don't want to fight you in the battle... you saved my life and i cannot kill you in the end. Just say you want to damage the queen where she lives then the rebels might attack the Swamp Witch while you are gone... just simple as that."

Liliana looks back to Tristan as he was close; she would blush for a moment and closed her eyes as she moved closer to him to kiss him. The moment they were about to lock lips someone would open the door, a male knight with black and red armour and a large blade attach to his back, he had black short hair and red eyes along with pale skin and a few black veins on the side of his neck.

"What do we have here... a traitor and a rebel." He would charge and draw his sword, Tristan draws his sword and collides against his but he caused Tristan to lower his sword, causing his blade to hit the ground while his sword was holding it down so he can get a close look at Tristan.

"Who the hell are you?" he tries to raise his sword but couldn't

"I am the champion to the Swamp Witch... the names Maxos." He then hits him across the face with his gauntlet causing him to let go of his sword and move back close to Liliana. He walks over to him with one hand to his sword on his shoulder then looks at Liliana "You have a chance... kill him now or face the consequences."

Liliana looks back to Tristan while he gets up then back to him, she takes a few steps back then she too gets hit across the face by Maxos as he knows she won't do it, causing Tristan to charge towards him and spears him to the ground and punches his face him but he grabbed his fist and punches him back then kicks him off of him and was about to grab his sword but then an explosion went off on the side of the ship, it blasted the captains quarters and causing them to fall back on the ground. Nathan saw the fight going on in the room due to the window of the side in the captains quarters, he would load another shot and fired towards the side of the ship then another one again, causing two more explosions inside and out. Maxos gets up and tries to walk out of there by grabbing his sword and leaving the fight, Tristan was about to make the jump off but he looks back as Liliana was trapped, he didn't want to see this again so he saved her life yet again and helps her up and both of them stays together by holding each other's hands and jumps off the ship and landing on the ground.

They land hard on the ground hard on the cliff and falling to the ground, once they land on the ground Liliana would fall on top of Tristan, she looks down as she was so close to his face, caused her to back off and helps Tristan up, once he got up the undead were about to charge towards them but then Nathan had one more explosive round left, blasting right in front of them before sliding down the cliff and landing near them.

"Times up we got to go now!"

"Come with us Liliana." Tristan said to her "They know you're an enemy but if you stay with us i can protect you. Please Liliana."

Liliana sighs "This is your fault that he saw that..." she looks away "I can't just go with you she-" the moment she looks back to him he would grab both side of her face and kiss her, causing her to blush and her eyes wide, also causing Nathan to look away and looks over to the dead. Once he stopped kissing her she would quickly respond to him "I'll go."

"Good enough, let's go." He turns back to Nathan and then they make a run for it. Maxos stands on the cliff looking down at them while they run, the pirate ship would explode the moment it hits the ground.

They would keep running until they are out of there as the creatures would give chase after them, Tristan holds Liliana's hand while they run through, she stays with him but then she loses her pirate hat, she looks back as it flies towards them but she keeps going as she is no longer the pirate queen anymore thanks to Tristan but she can't blame him he wanted her to join him in the fight against the two people that would cause a real problem to this world.

"Commence the attack." Maxos said and soon the armies from the Swamp Witch would make a march to the west, going through the queen's borders as her forces retreat for now but they will come with full force, with Maxos and his good servant named Ivy Valentine stands between the front of the horde ready to destroy the queen and the rebels.

The Queen Claudette heard about the armies of the Swamp Witch is making the move and prepares to fight back by calling a few of her champions who wishes to fight for this city and fight for her, three women stands before her, one was the dark master of wonderland named Alicia, the Sealed Sword of Godspeed named Taki and the Enslaved Dragon Warrior named Branwen, the three will lead the attack against the Swamp Witch but Taki was ordered to deal with the rebels while the two fight the Witch.

Annelotte would also prepare her troops ready for war as she called for the women who will fight for her, including the elves that left their forest to fight in the war and would have to hold off the enemy until Tristan and Nathan returns with the support. Before they would prepare for battle Taki would start to move inside the camp while Branwen and Alicia goes elsewhere, she would have to cut down a few people just to get to Annelotte. She would go in quietly, cutting down two men and move forward above the area, she stabs another man who was station above then moves down to press forward, she keeps going until she makes it in the bedroom where she sleeps, once she moves in there she notice she wasn't there, she walks forward with her blades ready and then she quickly turns back and blocks Annelottes attack as she was waiting for her to come.

"The Exiled Princess..." she moves back "I found you."

"Did the queen send you?"

She would charge without saying anything, clashing against her sword and would set her sword in flames, burning a bit of Annelottes clothes as she didn't have her armour on during this fight, burning a bit of her clothes but she keeps fighting but with Taki's attacks she was flexible and evaded nearly all of her attacks. Annelotte would keep going until she gets pulled back until she gets in a corner then would try to strike her chest, giving a cut to her red body suit to the chest but didn't cut her skin, it also cut off the belt that was attached underneath her breast but she would ignore it and would run up the wall behind her and jumps back behind her, cutting her shoulder and her back then kicks her back wound against the wall, she was about to finish this but then she had help as Sigui came burning her back with her purple flames, burning the back of her body suit and causing her to get distracted by her, Annelotte would swing forward cutting her chest again, causing her to lose the red suit cover that was covering her chest, once they were showing she covered herself then Annelotte would hit her with the back of the hilt of her sword and she falls to the ground, she would try to get back up but more of her allies comes in, it was a dead end for her so she has to accept capture for now.

Four warriors escorts her out of there while Annelotte was recovering, she would order Sigui to prepare for battle while Taki is escorted to a prison but she got freed by being seductive to the men who was escorting her, showing her body to them and cause them to lose their mind a bit, she would grab one of their swords and strikes two of them down then takes out the others, she looks over seeing Sigui looking over, she would charge towards her but she grabs another sword and escapes the area, heading outside and making a run for it to warn the queen that they are ready for war.


	5. Chapter 5

The war has begun and all sides has their champions to play their part in all this but will it end in a bloody mess or a victory on one of the sides, it will begin soon as the queen sent her armies back into the fight to push back the Swamp Witches forces while the elves flee to the north and rally with the rebels to fight against the Swamp Witch, it would become bad for everyone but Annelotte would have an idea to take on the queen but she and other members needs to go with her alone through enemy lines to deal with her personally.

Liliana runs with Tristan and Nathan out of the fight but soon they got sent back into it as the Swamp Witches armies were behind them and clashed against a band of elves that ambushed them along with the rebels by their side, they would spot Alleyne and Maria together fighting against them, giving them a chance to come to them and join together to fight the undead especially Liliana also who has sided with the rebels to strike down the undead.

After the battle was over they would form together while the infantry push forward, sending them back to the south. "Glad you guys showed up." Nathan said while looking at the others

"We couldn't wait anymore, the enemy must be defeated." Alleyne said

"Where are the rest of you girls?" Tristan said

"They are going to fight the queen head on before this gets out of hand." Maria said then looks at Liliana "Is this all you brought with you?"

"There was a problem."

"No ship huh... that means you scored a twenty five."

"Do we really have to keep doing this?"

"You said Annelotte is going after the queen right... can they do it?" Nathan looks at Maria

"Of course, she and Sigui and another member who has joined them will come to meet the queen head on, that is all i know. We came here to hold off the enemy just to let the queen send her resources on the Swamp Witch and not us."

"Then let's give them a hell of a fight... you with us Liliana?" Tristan looks back to her

"I don't have a choice... let's go!"

They would all join back with the army to push back the enemy while Annelotte and the other two moves in alone quietly to deal with the mess inside, most of the army is out of the city so that gives them a good time to deal with the queen themselves, during the stealth they would soon would have to deal with some forces guarding the throne room, they would notice Taki standing there defending the front entrance along with four guards, one of them needs to fight her and her team and Annelotte knows someone who can deal with someone like her.

The two would hold position while the one they were speaking of makes the move by throwing a few knives taking out the guards next to her, causing her to draw blades and runs forward to attack the attacker, once she found her she collides against her, seeing her enemy is the Crimson Ninja Mai Shiranui. When those two fight outside Annelotte and Sigui rushes inside the throne room to meet Claudette themselves, she stands on the throne with her sword at the ready, the moment she sees the two she gets off and holds her sword ready, thunder would wrap around her blade all the sudden and prepares to attack them.

The two would charge on both sides as they move away from one another as they get close to Claudette, she would send forth a thunder blast towards Annelotte but she stood behind a pillar to avoid the blast but it did broke it down causing her to evade the rubble from above, Sigui would run to the side sending her purple flames at Claudette but she swings her sword to cut the flames in half and swings her sword against her weapon while Annelotte runs to the side yet again to strike her chest while her blade is busy with Sigui.

The moment Annelotte was able to swing towards her Claudette would call forth the true thunder from above as the window on the ceiling broke to pieces as thunder shoots down hitting Annelotte directly, yelling out in pain and soon she crouches down right in front of her, Claudette would swing forward to push Sigui back and then strikes her chest with her sword, her sword was still engulf by her thunder so now she is feeling an immense shock to that wound, giving her pain from with.

Outside of the battlefield the rebels were able to push forward but then the dead would step in and changes the tide of war as this champion of the Swamp Witch appeared to the side close to Liliana, he strikes down three of his own skeletons to strike behind Liliana but she saw it coming and moves to avoid it while Tristan and the others were fighting the dead elsewhere on the field, Tristan would notice Liliana fighting against this champion so he started to fight his way towards her to fight with her as she will not stand a chance against him and his might of his great sword. He keeps swinging while she keeps evading the swings, can't get any close towards him but then an undead skeleton appears behind her, she strikes it's head off and then she quickly moves to the side but he was quick enough to cut her chest and then hits her across the face, sending her to the ground away from him. He would walk over towards her but then Tristan runs to the side causing him to turn his attention to Tristan, swinging his sword towards Tristan while he swings forward, clashing each other but Tristan would lose the strength against his as it happens again just like when he fought him on the ship.

The champion was about to do what he did before but then he would notice Liliana running to the side, he would hit Tristan's face with the hilt of his sword then twirls around to swing his sword, hitting Liliana in the chest deep, causing her to froze for a few seconds then falls to her knees holding the wound but would ignore him as the champion would swing down to behead her and let Tristan watch this death of Liliana, he would run towards her but it was too late as she got beheaded, she did look over to him with a smile on her face before she took the blow, body falls to the ground and the champion takes a few steps back then looks over to Tristan.

"She has failed... i am the true champion to her cause..." he looks back to Tristan "You are next to die."

Tristan stood there looking at Liliana's body just lying there, he let the rage inside his body as he slowly looks over to the champion, he held his sword tight and would grab Liliana's sword also and charges towards him swinging both swords at him causing him to back off a bit as Tristan keeps swinging with both swords as a dual wielder, keeps pushing him forward but he can't get a good strike, he would try to fight back but the moment he swings forward Tristan ducks and swings both blades, hitting his chest giving two cuts on the chest plate but wasn't deep to cut him but he keeps going, striking his chest a few times then backs off before he would swing his blade down upon him, hitting the ground then Tristan charges again by jumping on the blade and quickly jumping over then stabs Liliana's sword through the back of his neck, stabbing right down until the handle of the sword was just sticking behind his back, he stood there for the moment but he would fall to the ground with the sword still stuck inside of him, with him dead he turns his attention to the others and charges towards the dead, striking down at the dead with his sword repeatedly.

Maria and Alleyne would look back and joins in with Tristan, charging together towards the undead but then Maria would stop as the one named Branwen stands before her, holding her sword and shield at the ready to fight her, she was ready but then Branwen looks over to the dead then signals the army to charge towards them instead of the rebels, teaming up to strike them down and push them out of the land.

The forces of the Swamp Witch went on a full retreat while the rebels and the queens forces sided together to knock them back to where they came from. With victory on both sides the real fight inside the kingdom has already started as Claudette looks down at Sigui and Annelotte at the ready as she stands there while the two crouching down looking towards her but they still wish to fight.

She walks over towards them with one hand to her sword "You have a chance to back away from this... Sigui." She looks over to her "I will let you go but not her." She looks back to Annelotte "You have started this rebellion and because of that you caused the Swamp Witch to rally her forces to attack this world, all of those lives that were killed are in your hands."

"You're the one who started this... you brought the war to yourself... and i am going to end this once and for all." She gets up and charges towards her, clashing against Claudette's sword.

She was just about to send thunder down upon her once again but then Nathan was nearby at the door as he followed them during the fight outside he got inside to join them, aiming his rifle towards Claudette and fires one of his explosive round causing Annelotte and Sigui to back off and let Claudette take the blast head on.

"Well that took care of her." He place his gun on his shoulder then looks over to Sigui "What sup Siggy."

"You idiot... why did you come here?"

"Oh thanks for saving my life Nathan... how about a kiss..." he slightly laughs at her "Could have said that..." he looks back over to Claudette as she stands there with her hand out, probably blocked his shot with her bare hand "Well didn't that coming..."

"Tell me... are you the one..." she looks over to Nathan "Who killed my sister?"

"Hmn?" suddenly he would take a stab by her thunder attack, she held her sword towards him and sends a blast without even seeing it blasting through his chest was it was stronger than the other attacks she used against the two. Sigui was in a shock as he took the blast through his chest, he falls to the ground causing her to run over towards him while Annelotte charges towards Claudette and clashes against her sword yet again while Sigui lifts Nathan up a bit looking at him while he lies there.

"Nathan... Nathan wake up!" Sigui shakes his body but he was out, she could feel a heart beat but it was slow, she looks back to Claudette as the two keeps fighting one another but it won't be long before Nathan is gone for good.

Mai Shiranui got involve in the fight after killing Taki outside, outside was a small battlefield between the two, weapons stuck in the ground and Taki lying dead, Mai would charge towards Claudette but she would try to send another thunder bolt to her but Annelotte would block that causing the blast to zoom past her so all she could do is block both of their attacks while Sigui stays with Nathan.

Outside once the undead fled both sides of the rebel and the queen's forces stands at the ready, ready to fight one another. Branwen and Alicia stand together at the front but then they didn't seem to think they are the enemy so they prepare to turn back and pull out of the fight, returning back to the city while the rebels would stand there celebrate the victory on this day. Tristan and the others would start to move to regroup with the others that are inside, seeing if they went well but they would be too late as Claudette strikes Annelotte and Mai down and soon guards would come inside and take them, causing them to fail the task of defeating the queen, with Nathan dead Sigui would just surrender to the enemy, taking the three out of the throne room and heading into the prison cells.

Tristan, Alleyne and Maria would have force to return to the rebels as they heard that they failed to defeat her, with her still in reign it won't be long before they turn their attention to them and because of this failure it will become their downfall.

"I can't believe they failed... we did all of that and... we lost good people... Liliana..." he stands on the cliff looking out at the kingdom, all well fortify from the inside now, no way they can get inside now "What do we do now?"

"The elves could assist in the war effort but right now they are retreating back into the forest, i cannot stop that decision now." Alleyne said to Tristan

"So we just have to give up... that's it?"

"There is another method of dealing with this mess... we need some help from elsewhere." Maria said standing next to Alleyne

"I don't think we can get more soldiers to join the war-"

"I am not talking about reinforcements, im talking about our own champion. His name is Helios."

"You're talking about winner of that King's Blade Death match?" Tristan looks back to her

She would nod "If you know the story then you would know that he escaped the Swamp Witches grasp... i have met him before but... we went on our separate ways, he went on to the North West away from the war. He can help and i know someone who can convince him to join us to defeat Claudette."

While they were talking about him he would be around but not near them, he saw the whole fight without being a part of it, he saw the outcome without seeing it and he will join but it is not his time yet to join the fight as he is stuck in another fight elsewhere, fighting in a short civil war between his warriors and another group that is willingly ready to kill them all to join the queens side.

Helios was not alone as he had some company on his travels, he found a lovely woman who tried to steal his stuff, ended up in bed with him and causing the two to fight together to fight against these forces in the north west, with them together Maria can meet them and convince her to join the war, with her joining Helios will be force to join as well, the only thing they have to do now is find them and hope that they have a chance of defeating the queen and her army before they destroy the resistance by killing Annelotte, Mai and Sigui. The path is now up to Helios, the man who fought against every man who wanted to win the King's Blade and defeat the Swamp Witch before escaping her wrath.


	6. Chapter 6

The Queens Blade wasn't the only tournament out there, if there was a female tournament then there had to be a male tournament, all male warriors goes out to fight each other but this one was more brutal than the females as only one must survive the open war they had to do in the lands where the Swamp Witch controls, she created this to find her strongest male champion but that didn't go well but she did see one hell of a fight between all the warriors, elves and humans, mages and templar's, archers and hunters and others who share a reputation around this world all have come to the catacombs to challenge one another a fight in a Death Match and whoever wings becomes the King.

Helios the new King and also fights like a Spartan had won this fight, defeating almost twenty nine other members and also manage to wound the Swamp Witch before he makes his escape, getting out of there and fleeing to the north west, there he has rallied a strong elite group that he trained to become strong like him, because of this he was ready to attack another group who are in league with the queen, trying to deal with him so he doesn't be a part of the war in the east, between the rebels, the queen and the Swamp Witch.

He did encounter another ally who is fleeing from the queen's wrath, the Indomitable Champion named Risty who picked a fight with him a while back in a tavern in a poker game, due to her losing and drunk she got serious but instead of a fight he turned into a moment between the two getting in bed together up stairs of the tavern, after that she decided to stay around with him for the time being as she enjoys a good violence with him after she heard about his story and what he has accomplish, just like Maria but he is more into doing battles than adventuring the world, Helios enjoys the thrashing of killing his opponent but he went past his limits in the Kings blade tournament, causing him to have some nightmares about the time of him fighting the ones he had to kill inside the catacombs.

In the north of an abandon fort that is now controlled by Helios now stands with his forty Myrmidon warriors ready to defend it against a barrage of enemies leaded by Ivy Valentine who has been ordered to kill Helios and his 'friend' by sending her troops to attack the Myrmidons.

Helios stands in the middle with his spear and shield along with his other men who they all would wear type armour similar to that of the Greeks Hoplite as a group of strong elite warriors who enjoy the battle, the men of the front and behind then would raise their spears forward waiting for them to charge at them.

"Hold my warriors!" Helios said as they get closer "Hold... Hold..." once they got closer... "Now!" the back row would draw arrows and fires towards them, taking out almost six of them down then they reload before they impacted against their shields, taking out another six warriors and tripping over others.

They clash against them hard but his warriors stand ready, moving their spears forward to hit some of them, they held their ground and soon Helios would tell them to push them forward, raise their shields and stabs forward and would cover themselves with the shields yet again, they do this over and over until the enemy breaks their lines and pulls back once that was done they would all just rush out of there clashing against them but before they do that the first row would throw their spears at the enemy then draws swords to clash against them while the rest charges.

Helios runs forward, impaling one of them and kicks him to the ground, using his shield to knock another one to the side, ending up getting impaled in the back by another Myrmidon as he keeps running forward he would spot Ivy standing there at the ready, he drops his shield and throws his spear zooming towards her but she moves to the side letting one of her soldiers behind her take the hit, impaling his neck. Ivy would move forward holding her long metal whip at him but he grabs his shield and blocks it, she runs and punches his shield with her golden large gauntlet, making a dent to it but he removes it and swings forward but she misses that and she forms her whip back to a sword and swings to clash against his sword then punches his face in with her golden gauntlet but he evaded that by moving his head to the side but she did elbow his face to cause him to move back, taking off his helmet and stands ready as she turns her sword back to a whip yet again to whip him.

Helios would suddenly raise his left hand getting her whip wrapped around his arm then he grabs it, he could feel the pain but he would push the whip back then runs towards her to wrap her own weapon against her, going against her neck and moving his sword along her chest to then cut her belly and then strike her back, kneeing her back to send her to the ground before taking off the whip off his arm, looking at his bloodied hand while Ivy looks up at him still alive, he turns back as three more of his warriors stands behind her and picks her up and stabs her in the chest to wrap it up as he walks off, once she dies they celebrate the victory as they killed all of them.

Helios takes a spear out of a dead man's spear and looks back at his men, raising his spear and those all would raise their weapons of a victory, cheering his name over and over again.

They lost three men on this attack and some were wounded but they were patched up as they move inside the fort while the rest would dispose the body but Ivy and Helios soldiers who died would have a proper burial except for the others as Helios has a little way of burying the champions like her and giving his warriors peace, placing her and the others on a separate stack of wood and burn the wooden pile for them to be at peace while the rest of her soldiers were all buried together in a large hole away from the fort. Helios would go inside the fort and walks to his quarters seeing someone who was still in bed that just woke up yawning a bit and looking over towards Helios.

"Did i miss something?" she slightly smiles when she looks over to Helios

"You have been asleep this whole time?"

Risty sits up covering her naked body with the blanket "Well i did drink alot yesterday..."

"That was two days ago..."

"Oh... well i wanted to sleep more..." she gets up and turns to make Helios face her back, removing the blanket and putting on her armour while he stands there watching her.

"Ivy Valentine is finally dead..."

"About time." Once she finish she turns back "Thought you were never gonna get rid of her, she kept pushing your men back for a week now."

"She finally revealed herself and i finally finished it. Now we can push forward to the village."

"As long as the villagers don't get hurt in this raid." She walks over to him with her mace ready "I'll lead while you fix that." She looks at his arm that was bloodied before but he bandages that up before he got inside still seeing the blood marks on them.

He sighs "Fine... you take point of my men, just don't get drunk again tonight... just because we have a celebration doesn't mean you should bust out the drinks."

She smiles then walks past him then whispers in his ear "Maybe there's something else we can have fun tonight." She smiles as she walks out of his quarters, going outside to see the situation noticing Ivy's body being burn so she walks over to there to get warmed up a bit.

Helios would move outside and gets his men over to him seeing the wounded warriors to give them the next task "Alright men... we got one more task and then we control this region and then we will get more men to join our fight... or women.." he looks over to Risty then back to them "We attack the village, NO killing citizens only the guards, once that is done we finally end this little skirmish between us and them. Risty would lead the attack on the village so whatever she says you must obey, got it?"

They would stand ready, all raise their spears slightly then hits the ground at the end as they are ready, all honourable soldiers who would obey what their leader tells them to do. They prepare themselves and an hour later they move out and Risty would be behind them looking over to Helios before she walks out of the fort, Helios would return to his room to fix his arm while Risty walks with her soldiers to the village but it won't be long before Helios gets ready to move to the village to see the outcome.

Ten soldiers from before were stationed in the village, making sure the people remain calm and let them deal with the problems but soon Risty and her warriors charges into the village and attack the soldiers, they fight back but they get destroyed quickly, killing all of them and with that the villagers would cheer for the attackers and Risty as they were on their side to begin with.

Helios would watch but during Risty and her striking down one of the soldiers he would suddenly get a flashback, seeing his past of the King's Blade the battle inside the catacombs was a gory fight. He see a flashback of himself charging towards this large man holding two spears, he threw one of them at him causing him to block it then he ditches his shield and runs faster towards him, missing the next spear then jumps up to stab through his shoulder, stabbing down to reach his heart then walks forward not looking back as his enemy goes on his knees and falls to the ground. He turns back seeing an armoured soldier walking towards him, his armour was Templar and he drew his sword and holds his shield tight ready to fight Helios, he charges towards the templar then his flashback would stop, giving him a bad headache.

After the victory the men celebrate inside the village but they would be ordered to return back to the fort but they did bury the dead first then have a break at the fort at night then soon they would be told to move to the east to deal with some problems. Risty would walk inside seeing Helios sitting on the bed looking down knowing what is wrong.

"It's the visions isn't it?"

"Can't get them out of my head... there etched into my brain forever until i die..." He said without looking up to face Risty "I can't believe i actually won in the first place..."

Risty would place her hands on his shoulders, he looks up at her and she would sit in front of him, sitting on his lap "Then maybe you need something else to think about..." she would undo the upper part of her body to reveal her breast to him then wraps her arms around him pressing her breast on his chest.

Helios would kiss her then pushes her close to him as he lies backwards onto the bed with her on top of him. She rips off his ragged shirt as she keeps going; she started moving her hand down his chest to undo his pants to get things serious. After they had their little moment together Helios would get out of the room with his armour and gear ready while Risty was still inside putting on her clothes and taking her mace, moving also outside to follow Helios then she notices his men are ready to move so they would all prepare to move out of there, going to the east to confront their enemy at once before they regroup.

The soldiers were defending this large lake area, keeping to the shallow ends and not the deep ends as they encountered a woman in the deep part of the lake, a first ever female mermaid that they captured when they were trying to fish, they got her out of the water and seeing her tail turning to human legs, placing her in a cage and preparing to move out of there with her back to their leader so he can have her as a trophy or something else in mind. If the group returns back then they will all be ready to pull out of the east and into the south, joining the war and thinking of ambushing the rebels to end this fight.

The woman would just lie in there frightened as she couldn't do anything, just when hope started to fade away from her Helios and his warriors ambushed the cart and attacked the soldiers, Helios attacked first by throwing one of his spears towards one of them to take them out then draws his normal sword and charges to clash against the others but he takes them out quickly and so does his other warriors who will not be killed in this ambush.

Helios kills the last one and walks over to the cage seeing the woman still covered in water, he strikes open the cage and moves to the side, she was frighten for the moment but she looks over seeing he is freeing her, slowly she comes out of the cage and looks over to Helios while Risty stood behind her. "You are safe now." He said to her, she looks down for the moment and whispered "Thank you..." then she would charge and tackle him to the ground, causing Risty to raise her eyebrows looking at her hugging him tight trying to get her off of her but it caused him to grab one of her breast tight causing her to moan a bit so Risty would grab her and push her off of him.

Helios would get back up "Well then... pretty much knew that would happen..."

"Thank you..." the woman said to him "I thought that's what you people do when someone helps you, you hug them."

"That's not what we actually do. Just who are you exactly?" Risty said walking over next to Helios

"My name is Tiina a mermaid in the lake... these men captured me when i wanted to go on land but..."

"Well you picked a bad time, you should return to where you came from." Helios said with his arms crossed

"But i want to fight, your world is fascinating and if i join you-"

"No."

"Hold on Helios, she could be helpful."

"Just what can you do then?"

"Well I'm able to control the water and summon creatures to do my work, but since i was trapped here in the lake i can't do that unless i get to the shores."

"That usually explains why you're still wet even though you got out of the water a while ago." He looks at her clothes as they are see through, turning his head to the side

"I'm always a wet princess on the land..."

"Well I'm sure she can be useful later on don't you agree Helios?"

Helios turns back "Do what you want, but do not jeopardise this mission for us." He starts walking off "Let's move out men!"

"Hmmnn he looks cute."

"He is mine... don't try to take him." She walks after Helios and soon she would follow as well

During the walk they would hear a horse coming towards them, they held their spears ready and notices it was Maria on the horse, looking down at them and towards Helios, he give the order to stand down as he walks closer towards Maria as she got off the horse, Risty would also walk over seeing her old friend again while Tiina stays where she is with the others.

"Maria."

"Been a while King." She looks over to Risty "Hey there."

"Good to see you again Leina."

"It's Maria... and i don't have much time here, we have a problem."

"Problem?"

"The queen... we need your help Helios."


	7. Chapter 7

The queen has doubled her defence after she has taken prisoner to execution soon; the three who are a part of the resistance will soon die by her hand and is expecting a strike team to get inside her kingdom to save the three, Annelotte, Sigui and Mai. The resistance are ready to make a move but with the kingdom on high alert it's going to be hard for them to get inside and fight them head on, they don't have the fire power to take the kingdom but they do have something they can use to get inside and that's Helios and his warriors.

Risty, Maria and Tiina was ordered to return back to the resistance and wait outside until midnight as this is their only shot to get inside to save them. Helios was preparing for this as he took a new weapon for him, a special one he stole from the Swamp Witch after the tournament ended, with that he and his warriors would make an attack on one of their enemies camp, taking them out quickly and taking their uniform, doing the old fashion way by pretending to be them that was ready to return to the kingdom while Maria and the others would form a strike force to charge in to assist them the moment the gate opens up.

The group moves to the resistance position, Helios holding a large sword that is covered up by bandages, he walks over to Risty. "Never thought i would return after this..."

"Well you have no choice..."

"Yeah..."

She looks to the side seeing the blade covered in bandages "You going to use it?"

"Yeah." He looks back "Don't have a choice; i have to use it against her and others who follows her."

Tiina walks over to them "You should be careful Helios..."

"I know i will..." he turns back then notices Tristan walking towards him

"Do you have another set of armour i can use? I'm coming with you."

"You're strong enough like my warriors?"

He nods to him. "Well then go get prepared, were leaving in a few minutes." He returns to his warriors and Tristan goes to follow him to get a set of enemy armour.

During the march Tristan stands by Helios side looking at his sword behind him for the moment then looks back to him "That sword... why so covered up?"

"Let's just say it's best to reveal it during real battles..." he said and started remembering the death match again but this time it was after the fight.

Helios manage to get away from the witch, barricading himself somewhere in a room as the undead are pressing through to break through the door, his sword was broken and his shield was lost, his armour couldn't take any more damage so right now he cannot defend himself against them. He turns back and looks around seeing some junk around the place as they must be the fallen warriors, he looks through and suddenly the door goes breaking down, the Swamp Witch and her minions stand there looking over to him, he grabbed a handle of a sword as he looked back towards them and moved forward to take out the sword, the moment the sword revealed itself to them it suddenly started to glow bright with blue.

"He has the sword!" The Swamp Witch said as she takes a step back "Kill him now!" she signals the dead to attack him.

Helios swings his sword forward sending this strange bluish light towards them, obliterating the undead and consumes the swamp witch for now, after that he made a run for it out of there, running past them and heading somewhere else but he looks at the sword for the moment, a long blue sword with sole gold ornaments on it, it stopped glowing blue for the moment so this blade must be powerful, he places it on his back and made his escape out of her citadel.

(Just to verify this weapon does look like the one from FFX the Caladbolg, like that sword.)

"This is called the Vanguard." He said to Tristan as he keeps walking "Legend says that this blade is one of the ten legendary blades out there, lucky for me i possess one of them."

"The ten blades..." he said to himself then looks over to the kingdom looking at the front gate "Didn't think i would return here."

"Amen to that brother." He walks over towards the guards "Open up, we finished scouting the area."

"Any sign of the rebels?"

"Yeah... they're out there but there probably preparing for an attack, not sure how many there are but i don't think they have the power to siege this city."

"Very well then open the gate."

The gate slowly opens and they would all go through, after that when they got further in the city they would start to scatter except for Tristan and Helios as they move to the capital towards the dungeons to free them while the others go to their positions and wait a while until it gets midnight. Both Tristan and Helios made it fine through the guards to the dungeons, they see the three all together chained up against the wall, they were hurt there all lowering their heads until they saw Helios and Tristan.

Annelotte looks up seeing them "Tristan?"

"Yeah... we're here to get you three out of here..." he looks back to see if there are any guards

"Watch the door." Helios said and tries to lock pick the gate

Tristan looks back "Where's Nathan?"

They would remain silent and Sigui would look away for the moment. "I see..." He said then goes to check the door to see if there are any guards coming.

Finally Helios got the gate opened and helps them get out of their chains, while he was doing that Tristan notices Branwen coming towards the door with two more guards with her, he looks back to them "I got this... just go..."

"No... Tristan don't..."

Tristan kicks the door open and runs out with his sword ready to charge at her, Branwen draws her sword and blocks his attack, the other two were about to attack but they move past him and goes to check the prison cells but they got taken out quickly by them, making their escape while Tristan fights her.

"Just go! Go!" he said as he pushes Branwen back and collides against her sword a few times while they move away going elsewhere in the capital.

While they get out of there Tristan jumps back holding his sword ready and so does her. "Finally someone to fight with, don't hold back." She charges towards him and he does the same

The two keeps going but she uses her shield to hit him back then swings forward giving him a cut on his left arm but ignores it and keeps going but she uses her shield yet again hitting his chest then swings forward but he moved to the side then strikes the waist with his sword, she moved forward looking back to him placing her hand over her wound but she charges again to strike his sword yet again, he swings back but she blocks it with her shield then she does an upper cut swing, cutting his chest a bit and his chin, she moved to the side then hits him to the chest with her shield to push him back. She charges again and he swings forward at her sword, suddenly her sword would break and then he would strike down to her chest, cutting off her bra and chest a bit covering her chest with her shield but he moves to the side and strikes her other waist then her back, giving her a deep cut to her back for her to fall to the ground.

"I am sorry..." he turns back and runs back to try to find the others while Branwen stays there on the ground bleeding out.

Tristan keeps running until he stops and looks out a window seeing some fire coming in the distance inside the city as they have already let the signal for the rebels to charge inside the kingdom to fight against the queen's guards on the streets and on the walls.

Tristan keeps moving until he spots someone else in the distance the one he saw before the one called Alicia, he was ready to fight her but then she falls to the ground as Claudette stands over her with her bloodied sword, she turns her head towards Tristan and he started to move back but she raise her sword and sends a thunder shot towards him, hitting his chest and sending him falling to the ground. Claudette walks over towards him knowing he's still alive but then she turns back seeing Helios standing there looking at Alicia then back towards her.

"Helios... the one who possess the Vanguard." She turns her body towards him.

"That's right..." he holds his sword ready, showing her the blade of it. "Let's go!" he charges towards her, she sends a thunder shot towards him but he blocks it and clash against her sword without taking any damage.

Tristan would try to move out of the way and tries to recover by grabbing his sword and standing up while Helios collides again and again with Claudette's attack; she knows that her attacks are useless against his sword so she must do melee attacks for now on. Tristan finally got up and runs towards Claudette but she pushes Helios back and clash against his sword, she swings forward at him still hurt and took another cut to his arm kicking him back and clashing against Helios yet again, she swings her sword forward but he ducks her swing and swings upper cut cutting her chest a bit and Tristan runs towards her to swing at her arm, she moved out of the way but she did took a cut to her hand and then he moved in front of Helios then swings again hitting her chest but caused him to take another hit from her as she too swings at the same time he did, missing his sword however but she strikes his chest. Helios pushes him out of the way and charges clashing against her sword repeatedly over and over as she started moving backwards still clashing against his sword but finally he ended it by finally getting a cut on both her hands, causing her to drop her sword and then he finished it with a charge to stab his sword through her chest.

"That has to hurt you..." He said then he pulls his sword out of her, she stood there for the moment frozen then falls to the ground, she would spot Maria coming around the corner seeing her but she closed her eyes before she could see her face.

Helios turns back looking at Maria "Sorry but that had to be done..." he swings his sword down to remove the bit of the blood then place his sword on his back then walks over to Tristan as he leans against the wall.

Maria said nothing then moves towards Claudette, Sigui and Annelotte would come around the corner seeing the death of the queen while Helios helps up Tristan get out of there, Sigui would say a few words to Claudette to give her peace even though she was the enemy but she still does it, once the two goes outside they notice that they won the fight, the rest of the guards surrendered, dropping their swords to the ground as they have finally won this fight once and for all.

"Well we finally won this fight..."

"We sure have..." Tristan replied back to Helios slightly smiling as it was finally done.

Two days have gone by and finally Annelotte became the queen of this kingdom, the people would celebrate on this day and the guards would have no choice but to serve her now and with that everyone got back to work to rebuild this city and rebuild what was lost in this fight, they even helped out the elves to restore their forest but they couldn't refix the damage they did to the trees, Some of the members who fought in this fight stays to be with the queen, others would go on their separate ways going on another journey out there even Tristan and Helios but those two went elsewhere, Risty and Tiina would go stay with Helios and his warriors back to the north while Tristan was back to his self again but he got some company from Alleyne since she wasn't ready to go back to the forest, instead she goes with him elsewhere away from the kingdom, thanks to Annelotte he was finally restored his ranks in the knights, now he will go out there to the world to help anyone else who is in danger.

(There will be another one but will be a while before that happens, Helios and his story will continue in that one but for now along with other QB characters who didn't get to be a part of this so that ends Tristan's story.)


End file.
